Teamwork
August 18, 2017 |previous = Super Gekko Camouflage |next = All Skills}} "Teamwork" is the eighth PJ Masks short. Gekko and Owlette must learn to listen and communicate as a team in order to stop Luna Girl from stealing all the sports equipment. *Gekko *Owlette *Luna Girl By the sports hall, Gekko and Owlette are putting away some of the sports equipment in the shed. As Gekko places a soccer ball in there, he begins to say to the viewers that they are going to talk about teamwork, until Owlette interrupts him and finishes the statement. Annoyed, Gekko walks up to her, and says that he was going to say that. Owlette apologizes, and the two start to explain why teamwork is important, until they realize that they are saying it together, while it was meant to be said by one of them. Just then, Luna Girl appears. Seeing the sports equipment, she decides to take them all for herself using her Luna Magnet. Spotting her, Owlette starts explaining of what she is going to do when she sees Luna Girl causing trouble (in this case, stealing the sports equipment), until Gekko barges in, saying that he will grab her. Now annoyed with each other, Owlette and Gekko finish the statement off by pointing at each other, saying that the other person will retrieve the sports equipment. Gekko uses his Super Gekko Camouflage to sneak behind Luna Girl, while Owlette flies towards her. Looking behind, though, Luna Girl spots Owlette, and flies out of the way, leaving Owlette to fall down and crash into Gekko. Flying back to them, Luna Girl comments on how they cannot manage to work as a team. Owlette decides to disprove this by grabbing the Luna Magnet from her and shutting it off. Unfortunately, both she and Gekko realize too late that no one is going to catch the sports equipment. Soon enough, all of the equipment crashes to the ground and scatters everywhere. Rewinding back to the time where Luna Girl is stealing the sports equipment, Owlette and Gekko both realize that if they work together instead of individually, they will be able to stop Luna Girl. With that, the two go off towards her. Owlette flies in towards Luna Girl and grabs the Luna Magnet from her, while Gekko runs under the sports equipment, enabling his Super Gekko Muscles. Once Owlette turns off the Luna Magnet, the sports equipment falls down, and Gekko catches it, granting them a victory. Owlette recaps by saying to the viewers that teamwork is important. Suddenly, she sees that Luna Girl is flying towards her to get her Luna Magnet back. Owlette quickly flies out of the way, and throws it to Gekko, who runs off to Owlette before Luna Girl can grab it from him. Angry, Luna Girl just hovers in exasperation, while the two heroes are laughing together, playfully throwing the Luna Magnet towards each other and away from her, ending the short. This short teaches that working together brings better results. *In one scene, Gekko spins the ball of equipment on his finger like a basketball. This is known to be a trick of the Harlem Globetrotters. *Catboy does not appear in this short. Category:Shorts